Old Friend, New Rival
by Daisy and Static
Summary: Basically the title says it all
1. The Return of an Old Friend

There once was a girl who was friends with a young boy. Her name was April L. Zanchez. She was a white girl with strawberry blonde hair. She always wore a light pink shirt that said 'I'm Physic' on it. She Also wore tight blue jeans that had wrips at the knees. Her shoes were something like boots. Her eyes were like the sky on a clear day. She had a job which concerned no pay. She worked with a woman named Barbara. They had a rival to their job though, Bruce Wayne. Batman against Batgirl, Terry against April. But what the two bats didnt know was their were battling it out against their childhood friend. They havent seen each other for several years. If you want the accurant amount of years calculate it yourself. They havent seen eachother since they were 6 years old. This is a tale of old friends and new rivals.

It was 6am in the morning. One hour before school started for all the teen highschool students in Gotham. Most of the teens were already starting to wake up and take showers and get ready before they head to school. Except for one teen who didnt get up until his alarm went off. "What? Huh?" said the boy and sat up and turned his alarm off. He yawned as he stretched then took the covers off. He looked at the clock, it blinked 6:30am. He had a half hour to get ready for school or he'd be late again. He then went over to his closet and looked for something to wear. It wasnt long after that he put his cloths on then went to comb his hair. He sighs after finishing then brushes his teeth then goes back to his room and puts his socks on. He then goes to the stais and walks down them. He gets to his shoes and puts them on. He then saw his backpack and grabs it then gets his cell off of the kitchen table then heads back to the living room then out the door. He then heads for his own highschool. April wasnt very far behind him. She watches him from afar, she had not recognised him. She sighs and looks down. Then she hears another girl's voice.

"hey Terry! wait up!" came the girl. Her name was Dana.  
"oh hey Dana" Terry said.

April was still at a distance so she just stood back and muttered "slut" She didnt know why Terry would hang around a tramp like that. She then runs up to Terry "there you are, I've been looking all over for you"

Terry looked confused. "Terry, who is this?" Dana asked. Terry just shrugged.   
"thanks for taking me out to dinner last night" April said. She had a smile on her face. Dana gave a glare to Terry.  
"you did what" Dana asked.  
"I um I uh" Terry said. Then Dana slapped him and ran off. She was ticked off now and most likely wouldnt talk to Terry now for atleast a week. April was cracking up though.  
"Terry why are you hanging around a slut like that" asked April.

"wait" Terry said and looked at her "April?" he was suprised to see his childhood friend back in Gotham City. "it's been a while since I've seen you"  
"I find that our serperation has been to long" she said, still giggling a bit.  
"that was uncalled for you know that" Terry asked. He was rubbing the cheek that had been slapped by Dana.  
"I didnt expect her to slap you" April said. "I was actually trying to tick her off"  
"well why were you trying to tick her off for" asked Terry. They had started to walk to school once more. He didnt wanna start yelling at April. After all it has been several years since he has seen her. He probably knew where she was coming from. He thought she probably just wanted time alone to catch up on what was happening in each other's life. But mostly that was a girl thing. Somehow April already knew what he was thinking. Even though he didnt know he small little power of being able to read minds. Her mother had that special ability and had come from Dakota in the year of 2002. She had moved to Dakota with her mom when she was 6 years old. Her mother had wanted to see her family again. She was the daughter of two criminals of their day. She hated the thought of her parents coming back after her. Barbara had taken her into her home to keep her on her feet until she could get herself a paying job. She smiles and looks at Terry. She knew when to quit while she was ahead.  
"I couldnt help it, Terry" she said "you know how I am"  
"why do you always get jealous when other girls come around me" Terry asked  
"cause I'm afraid that you'd hang with them and not me" April said "and I just got back into town so I'm not gonna have my best friend taken from me" she smiles "bet I can beat ya to school" she then ran off towards the school. Terry chuckled and chased after her. He soon caught up to her and smirked.  
"you cant beat me in a race" Terry said "never have and never will"  
"wanna make a bet" April giggles and goes invisible.  
"I know that trick all to well" Terry said and continued to run. But when he got to school he saw her standing at the front door, waiting on him.  
"what was that about never beating you" asked April.  
"forget it" Terry said "let's get to class"  
"alright" said April. Then the two headed off to their first class. Their first class they got to sit through the entire lesson without getting beeped. Then during second period, wouldnt you know it?  
BEEP BEEP


	2. Apperance of a New Arrival

Both their hands shot into the air very quickly "can I be excused?" they both said at the same time. They both looked at each other. But the teacher let them go anyway. They both took off in seperate direction to change into their batsuits then took off in two seperate vehicles. Batman drove one highway and Batgirl drove another. She was there first though. And had actually nabbed the criminals before Batman even got there. She left a not that read:

_The baddies are done  
the good guys have won_

_all thanks to me_

_the new batgirl_

"good guys" Batman asked himself "more like good girl" he then got onto the comm to talk to Bruce "someone got here before me" Batman said.  
"who was it" asked Bruce.  
"the note said Batgirl" said Batman.  
"I dont know who the girl is" Bruce said "but I know who her instructor is"  
Meanwhile Batgirl got back to where Barbara was. "good job April" said Barbara. "you beat the bat at his own game"

"I know" April said, taking off the cowl. She sighs "I just cant shake the feeling that he's someone I know and that I shouldnt do this"  
"dont think like that" Barbara said "guys try to do better than women so they can keep their pride" April began to think for a little while. She really had the worst feeling about trying to be a better super hero than Batman. "this town needs a new hero and not just the same one that we've had for centeries" April walks inside and gets out of the batsuit then heads got her room that was given too her. She sighs as she watches out her window, maybe hoping to catch a glimpse of Batman or Terry. Somehow she thought that Terry _was_ Batman. He had after all asked to be excused at the same time she did. This was strange enough to true, but it could have also been a coincidence. She decided not to pursue this subject then she headed back to school. She sighs and then looks around. Maybe she would have gotten a glimpse of Terry going back to class aswell. But the entire way there she had not seen him. So this really rose up some questions. Was he already in class? Was he trying to skip school? Was he really Batman? Then she shook her head and told herself to push the thought of Terry being Batman to the side of her mind and think about it later. She had a test in Biology she had to think about. She then got into the building and headed for the hallway where her english was. It was just the end of Enlgish. She got into class and sat down. Terry wasnt in his seat. Of all days for him to skip, why today? He knew she was new to this highschool and he had to show her around. She sighs when five minutes later the bell rings. She then heads off to Bology class. She is shown to class by a nice girl by the name of May. May wore tight black spandex with a white t-shirt on. Her hair was about half way down her back. This was long compaired to April's shoulder length hair. May's hair was blonde though. She had tennis shoes on aswell. Her eyes were green. April and May get to Biology class and sit right next to each other.  
"okay class are you ready for the biology test" asked Mrs.Norrington. Many of the teans whine and groan. They had not studied like April and May had. When the tests were handed out, April and May got straight to work. Looking at each other's papers every now and then to see how far the other was, they were having a race.   
"done" said April. Five secons later...  
"done" said May. The girls look at each other then giggle and hand in their tests. April and May stayed together the rest of the school day. And they walked out of the school, talking. They were gonna head to the mall right after they got home and finished homework. They had given each other their cell phone numbers. But little did they know, someone was following them closely from behind. Who could this mysterious person be? Do you know? We shall find out in the next chapter.


	3. The Shadows

The girls were walking home. A man was following them in the shadows. "you know that there is a field trip next week" asked May.

"oh really to where" aske April.

"I think we were going to the zoo for biology to learn about the different ecosystems" May said

"oh" April said then stopped and looked around. She sensed some evil presense. She continues looking around.

"April? are you alright" asked May.

"yeah" April said "I'm fine" then she continued walking with May. Dana walks up and pushes April to the ground. "what was that?"  
"me you wretch" said Dana "how could you take Terry from me"

"he wasnt your in the first place huney" April said

"yeah unless you are looking to have sex with him" May said  
"with those cloths on I agree with May" April said.

"why you little" said Dana, about to strangle April.  
"Dana" came Terry's voice.  
Dana turned her head quickly and let her hands drop to her sides "oh hello Terry" she said "just talking to these young ladies"  
"talking" said April "my $$"

"watch it little girl" whispered Dana to April.  
"tch whatever" said April and her and May walks off.

"Dana you need to leave her alone" Terry said to Dana, walking over to her.

"not with what she did I'm not" Dana said.

"give it up will ya" Terry said "I best be thanking April for trying to keep you away, you complain waaaay to much" Terry then walked away from Dana. He was walking after April, hoping to watch up to her before she got home.

"fine!" she yelled "our relationship is over!"

"we never had a relationship!" he yelled back and ran after April. Dana looked offended. Well we dont really care do we? She storemd off. April runs backwards and laughs.

"man that witch doesnt know when to give up" April said.

Terry walked up beside April "yeah well I've learned to put up with her actually" Terry said. "kinda"

"NOT!" April said angrily. "she's a slut, I know those kinds of girls and what they want" April looks at Terry "stay away from her"

"is this cause you are jealous" asked Terry "or because you mean well?"  
"I'm jealous" April said. Terry rolls his eyes "and I mean well"

"right" Terry said. The thing in the shadow continued to follow the group. Then Terry, April, and May all walk towards their street. They all somehow and coincidentally lived on the same street. Except for April. April lived father away. Cause she lived with Barbara. It was strange cause Terry and April kept looking back at the shadows. They had felt an evil presence. Although they all continued talking about the day they had. They all said they had a fun day. April and May especially talked about math class. They had kept throwing spit balls at Dana. They didnt like Dana one bit. Terry laughed at the thought of Dana getting spitballs in her face. April knew that there was something in the shadows, but she wasnt scared at all. She also knew that Dana would be furious if her and May started talking about her behind her back. It would be funny though to see what would happen to Dana's reputation go down the drain. May was talking about what she did to one of the spit balls. Dana had been furious at the both of them and had got on their tails at school about it. Then May came up to her own house door and told her friend's bye and went inside to start on homework. April blushed however to find that it was just she and Terry, alone, together. She walked beside him instead of behind. But the both of them couldnt help have the feeling they werent alone.

"do you have the same feeling that I have" asked April. Terry looked at her and blushed. "not that feeling! the feeling that we're not alone"

"oh" Terry said. He then looked back into the shadows. "yeah, like something is following us through the shadows"

"it's creepy" April said and hugged herself as shivers went up her spine. She shivers a couple times. Terry then puts his jacket around her.

"I know it's a bit chilly, I'll walk you home" Terry said.

"thanks" April said. Terry smiles at her then leads her off the street, walking right passed his own home. "you arent going home?"

"not yet" Terry said "I'm taking you home first"

"but my home is way out of your way" April said to him.

"I just want to make sure you get home alright" Terry said

"thanks" April said once again "I really appreciate it"

"it's no problem" Terry said.

"you sure" asked April. Terry laughs. "okay apparently you're sure" Terry then begins to walk her home. Someone was following her the entire way home. Someone in the shadows. She looks back at the shadows half way there "something is following us"   
"probably nothing to worry about" Terry said as he walked with her.

"let's hope you're right" she said. She looked at the shadows then he put an arm around her shoulder, it was cold, so he didnt want her to be cold. The someone in the shadow began to follow more quickly. Their eyes glowing in the dark. April couldnt help but look again. She saw the eyes and gasps. "Terry!" she said. Terry turns and spots the eyes aswell.

"what the..." he says.


End file.
